This proposal seeks to continue the development of the regional Einstein-Mount Sinai Diabetes Research Center (ES-DRC) to support the discovery, application and translation of scientific knowledge for the treatment and cure of diabetes. Building upon our highly collaborative and successful transdisciplinary interactions among Einstein and Mount Sinai and other regional investigators, the ES-DRC will serve as a New York regional nexus to i) enhance diabetes research, education and training; ii) attract, mentor and retain research investigators; iii) provide state-of-the-art Biomedical Research Core services to maximize research productivity; iv) foster collaborations locally and regionally, and v) promote the translation of scientific findings from the bench to the bedside. To accomplish these goals, we have reorganized the ES-DRC with five cutting-edge cores spanning the basic, pre-clinical, and clinical research ?translational? divide: 1) Animal Physiology Core; 2) Stable Isotope & Metabolomics Core; 3) Human Islet & Adenovirus Core; 4) Immuno-Technology Core; and 5) Translational Research Core. These Biomedical Research Cores support our larger and collaborative research base across multiple institutions. For studies directed at the molecular, cellular, tissue, animal based integrated physiology levels we provide the infrastructure to investigate the basic mechanisms of type 1 and type 2 diabetes. We have also organized a framework by which basic and animal model pre-clinical studies can be translated into human-based clinical investigation. To attain these goals, the Administrative Core manages integration and promotion of research and training among Einstein, Mount Sinai and other affiliated institutional faculty. The Administrative Core also provides support for our highly successful Pilot & Feasibility Study Program and coordination with the Einstein and Mount Sinai Clinical Translational Science Awards (CTSA). This infrastructure has also allowed us to maintain a strong Enrichment program, promote diabetes research and advocacy, and support our philanthropic efforts, all pivotal for our ongoing faculty recruitment efforts, and management and development of new initiatives. The five Biomedical Cores provide robust cutting-edge experimental and data interpretative services directly in-line with the specific support needs of our highly successful, productive and extramurally funded research base. The Pilot & Feasibility Program continues to draw new young investigators that develop into exceptional independent senior research investigators. The ES-DRC has created and maintains a robust academic environment for our recruitment of new and established investigators into diabetes and metabolism research. Lastly, the cross-institutional support and regional coordination of diabetes efforts are a direct result of the ES- DRC leadership teams.